


A Pigeon Out Of Place

by Puggy_Robin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggy_Robin/pseuds/Puggy_Robin
Summary: Ennoshita just wants to sit at home and stay out of trouble, but his friends wont let him. So he finds himself in a strange place with strange people, but not eveything is as it seems.





	

There was a thug at university. A delinquent as such. He was scary and unapproachable. Everyone stayed out of his way. Even the lecturers had learned to stay clear, afraid of his death glares and general abrasive attitude towards everyone.  
He studied engineering and rode a motorbike that growled its way down streets and rumbled into the student parking lot, to squat like a black demon waiting for its master to return.  
His name was Tanaka Ryuunosuke and the one and only Ennoshita Chikara preferred to stay as far away from him as possible.  
Ennoshita had good grades, a part time job and a nice little group of friends. His life was quiet and simple. He didn’t need trouble, he just needed to keep his head down and live a peaceful unassuming life, where everyone left him alone.  
Yet, no one left him alone, never minded their own business, always trying to get him involved in something or other. Always trying to get him to “Live a little”.  
So that was why he was currently sat in a bar with his friends, when all he really wanted to do was sit at home with a good book and a nice hot chocolate.  
It was noisy and the air was stale, smelling of cheap beer and sweat. Daichi and Suga had dragged him to some real cheap ass bar down town where you could listen to live music, played by really bad amateurs. They were joined by their other friends Asahi and Noya, and even though he didn’t want to admit it, he really enjoyed the time he spent with his friends. If only they weren’t set on dragging him to strange places full of strange people.  
One of those strange people just so happened to be the afore mentioned thug. Surrounded by group of equally intimidating people. One was tall and blonde, the glasses did nothing to project an approachable demeanour, another had black hair, with a bored expression, most likely a resting bitch face, he had a small red head clinging to him, he was loud and excitable, the complete opposite of the black haired guy. Yet, in their midst Tanaka stood proudly, completely at home in his surroundings. He fit here. Here he was king.  
Here, Ennoshita felt like a pigeon amongst crows. He felt like he stood out, like he was being watched. Like eyes were burning holes in him. And he was right.  
Tanaka stared openly at him. Glared openly at him. He wanted to curl up and hide. He hadn’t done anything to get on the guy’s bad side. Except maybe breath the same air as him. Except walk into his hunting grounds. Except be so completely out of place that it should have been funny.  
Everyone here looked tough and mean. They wore dark clothes, tattered at the edges and had tattoos. They drank beer and smoked and swore and spat on the ground, and Ennoshita didn’t. He didn’t _do_ any of those things. Maybe he swore a little, like if he stubbed his toe or something, but that was it.  
He wore kaki capris pants, a sung whit t-shirt with a dark blue waist coat, like he was about to embark on a smart-casual hike up Rodeo Drive. He didn’t look tough or mean, he looked weak and flimsy.  
His palms were sweaty, he didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to get killed by the universities resident thug either.  
“Are you ok Chikara?” Asahi asked, his worried face coming into view. “You look a little pale.”  
“He’s always pale.” scoffed Noya, his eyes big with mischief. He’d noticed the looks from the other side of the room too, but didn’t seem to find it a problem. Why would he, he wasn’t the one being sized up for slaughter.  
“Be quite Noya.” Daichi piped up. “Are you ok, Chikara?” his features also becoming worried.  
“I’m fine.” Ennoshita lied, smiling uncomfortably. He didn’t want to be a downer.  
“Are you sure? We can always leave if you’re uncomfortable.” Suga stated, the ever present peace keeper, flicking a look towards the bar and Tanaka.  
“No, no. I’m fine really.” he wiped his hands on his knees.  
“If you’re sure.” Daichi said, peeking at the others for support. They all smiled back, silently telling him they had his back. Well, everyone except Noya.  
“Ha! He’s just twitchy ‘cus Ryuu’s checking him out.” he exclaimed loudly.  
“WHAT!” everyone shouted in unison, clearly disbelieving his interpretation of the matter.  
“He’s totally checking you out Chikara!” he smiled widely.  
“No he’s not! He’s glaring at me, like I just threw up on his favourite shoes!” he hissed.  
Noya laughed loudly.  
“Nope. He’s really into you. I can tell.” he beamed.  
“And how would you know, Huh? What are you, his best friend?” Ennoshita spat.  
“Yes.” he stated matter of fact, his smile big and his eyes pure. He hadn’t been part of the group long, he’d only been dating Asahi for a few months, but he fit in like he’d never been anywhere else, it was hard to believe they didn’t know everything about him and harder still to believe that someone so bright and sincerely kind could be best friends with someone like Tanaka Ryuunosuke.  
“What, since when?” he asked breathlessly, still not believing his ears.  
“Since high school.” Noya said cheerfully.  
“Really?” Asahi said, his face turning pale. He’d never meet him before and hadn’t planned on it either. “You mean _he’s_ the Ryuu you’re always going on about?”  
“Yep! that’s him. Actually tonight is one big meet and greet. Set up by yours truly!” he exclaimed, poking himself in the chest proudly. “Ryuu said not to introduce you to him too early ‘cus he’d scare you away before I had a chance ya’know…” he said to Asahi. “…but I figured I could do the whole my friends meets your friends thing in one go.” he grinned.  
“Oh… that’s nice.” Asahi wheezed, nerves getting to him quickly. Noya laughed at him.  
“You really are a big scaredy cat Asahi.” he laughed again.  
“No one would think it to look at you though.” Daichi sighed with a shake of his head, Suga smiled in agreement.  
“I wouldn’t worry yourself about it Asahi, if Noya’s right, he’s got his attention on someone else tonight.” Suga smiled benevolently, eyes twinkling at Ennoshita.  
“Oh god!” Ennoshita whimpered.  
“I don’t know what you’re complaining about Chikara. He’s really nice once you get to know him and he’s as hot as hell!” Noya chided him.  
“And why would someone “as hot as hell” want anything to do with someone as plain as me?” he scowled, not liking this turn of events. He’d never wanted to be curled up at home more.  
“Pfft!” Suga huffed, his posture turning rigid. “And who told you you’re plain?!” he demanded. “You are not plain Chikara!” he scolded.  
Ennoshita grumbled to himself. He didn’t like being the centre of attention and he didn’t believe people when they said he wasn’t plain. Black hair, pale skin, deep set brown eyes, he was exceptionally average.  
“He’s right Chikara…” Daichi backed up his boyfriend. “…you’re quite the looker.” he smiled warmly at him. Ennoshita’s cheeks burned, compliments from Daichi always made him happy, like being praised by an older brother you hero worshiped.  
“They’re right ya’know!” Noya said. “And you’re just Ryuu’s type too. All pretty and gentle looking. Ha! He’s going to be surprised when you don’t take his crap! Mr Ennoshita ain’t no push over!” he shouted, then laughed to himself. He was right though, Ennoshita, no matter how unassuming, wasn’t a push over. He could hold his own. He just preferred not to get in a situation where that was necessary.  
“Oh god help me.” he whined.  
“Ha! Even god can’t stop Ryuu.” he smirked, then quickly stood up and waved erratically to get Tanaka’s attention. “Hey Ryuu! Come on over!” he jumped up and down.  
“What! No! What are you doing!” Ennoshita hissed, looking at the others for help and not finding it. Daichi and Suga smiled apologetically and Asahi had gone deathly still.  
“Ryuu, Ryuu, Ryuu!” he bounced as the mean looking biker thug approached. Ennoshita’s stomach sank, he hadn’t expected to spend the night in an awkward situation. “Come meet my friends Ryuu!”  
“I’m coming, I’m coming!” he shouted back. His voice deep and rolling. It made Ennoshita’s toes tingle.  
He stood next to Noya, his arm instinctively winding it’s way round his shoulders. Noya beamed up at him and the thug beamed back. His smile was big, bright and stupendously gorgeous, Ennoshita didn’t want to look away.  
“Ryuu! This is Asahi…” he pointed at his boyfriend, he looked ready to run for the hills. “…say hello!” he ordered.  
“Hello!” Tanaka complied. Asahi waved and smiled mechanically back at him. Tanaka was about to comment, when Noya moved swiftly on with the introductions, Asahi let out a relived breath now he wasn’t the centre of attention.  
“This is Diachi and Suga!” Noya pointed.  
“Hello.” Daichi nodded politly.  
“Hi.” Suga waved, smiling happily. Tanaka, smiled and waved back. Things were going well.  
“And!” Noya shouted, smiling so wide his face was nearly split in two, Ennoshita could feel the mischief rolling off him in waves. “Last but certainly not least is Ennoshita Chikara!” he stated dramatically, presenting him like some side show attraction.  
Tanaka’s smile grew visibly smoother and more charming as he looked Ennoshita over. Ennoshita, may or may not have felt completely naked in that moment.  
“Hello, I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke.” he cooed, his voice like smoke. He held out his hand to him, something he hadn’t done for the others and smiled.  
Ennoshita looked up into slate gray eyes and for lack of anything better to say, said…  
“I know.”  
Tanaka’s smile turned wolfish at his reply, as Ennoshita internally scolded himself for it. Nevertheless, he politely took the hand that was offered to him and was pleasantly surprised to find the skin calloused and warm. They shook hands, Tanaka only releasing him after a moment too long. Ennoshita’s cheeks burned. He hoped no one could tell he was blushing.  
Tanaka stole a chair from a near by table, the people there were about to complain, but soon changed their minds when they saw who was taking it, and sat next to Ennoshita. Everyone around the table smiled mutinously. Ennoshita made a mental note not help them when they came begging. It’d serve them right.  
“So, Ennoshita. You know me, but I don’t know you. Why is that?” he asked with a grin. Everyone else observed them quietly.  
“It’s because I avoid you.” he stated flatly. It was the truth.  
“Why’s that?” he asked confused and maybe a little hurt. But Ennoshita was on a roll.  
“Because you have a scary face.” he said. The others gasped, not believing he’d said it and Noya spat out his drink as he laughed riotously. Tanaka lost his smile and Ennoshita felt a little bad.  
“My angel is not one for compassion it would seem.” he mused out loud, staring at Ennoshita as if he was a rare species of bird.  
“Excuse me?” he asked confused.  
“Angels don’t scratch your eyes out!” Noya piped in enthusiastically, laughing when Ennoshita raised a brow at him in reprimand. He never shouted at people, he just gave them the look.  
Tanaka hummed in appreciation as he took everything in. Getting Ennoshita wasn’t going to be easy, but he’d damn well die trying.

Things soon turned into the normal sort of meet and greet activities and conversations you‘d find everywhere else. What do you do? Where are you from? What do you like? Everyone laughs and jokes. They were joined by Tanaka and Noya’s other friends and everything become louder and more fun.  
Even Ennoshita was having fun, giddy from the drinks Tanaka kept insisting on getting him. It wasn’t long before the two of them were talking more intensely between themselves. It turned out that they both loved Volleyball and that while Ennoshita had never ridden a motorbike before he’d always wanted too. They shared some taste in music and moives. Pop rock and gangster films. Tanaka read Manga while Ennoshita read novels.  
Then, somewhere halfway through, Tanaka took off his jacket and Ennoshita forgot to pay attention. He was wearing a tank top, showing off his arms that were corded with muscle and Ennoshita bet the rest of him was too. He almost had to sit on his hands to stop them from running all over him. If Tanaka noticed this he didn’t seem to mind because he was looking at Ennoshita like he was edible and he hadn’t eaten in days.  
He couldn’t stop the blush from creeping to his cheeks as Tanaka starting to play with his hands, his calloused finger tips stroking up and down his annoyingly soft and feminine digits.  
He bit his lips to stop himself from asking those fingers to touch other parts of him too. His mind was racing to far and to quickly but he couldn’t stop it. He really liked Tanaka and he’d only met him this one time. Although, maybe one day he’d admit, that even though he had avoided him, he’d kept an eye on him from afar. There was no harm in looking after all.

It was late by the time everyone decided to go home, some stumbling drunk, others sober.  
Ennoshita was stumbling drunk and Tanaka was sober, therefore offering to walk him home, but only after Daichi gave him a stern talking to about not taking advantage. Suga apologised profusely afterwards and Noya shouted that Daichi would choke on his words because Tanaka was a perfect gentleman. Asahi calmed him down efficiently with hugs and light petting.  
They set off smiling at their stupid friends and wandered in the direction of Ennoshita’s flat.  
Ennoshita gradually sobered as they walked and only noticed they had been holding hands as they reached the top of his street.  
“So…” Ennoshita started, but lost his train of thought as Tanaka rubbed a thumb over his knuckles.  
“So.” Tanaka repeated wistfully. Ennoshita blushed for what must have been the billionth time that night, he loved the sound of Tanaka’s voice so much. It did more than just make his toes tingle now. His toes, his fingers, his insides… his everything tingled and hummed and outright screamed its appreciation for him. His voice, his eyes, his hands, his mouth… his everything. He liked it all, he couldn’t believe that he did, but he _did_ and there was nothing he could do about it now.  
“Thanks for walking me home I guess.” he smiled hazily as they reached the apartment building.  
“It was a pleasure.” he smiled, although it seemed a little shy this time.  
Ennoshita smiled back and laughed lightly.  
“Is something funny Ennoshita?” he scowled childishly, pulling him closer, never letting go of his hand. Ennoshita laughed again, he thought Tanaka looked cute. something he would never have thought possible before tonight.  
“No.” he shook his head with a smile. “I just never thought Tanaka Ryuunosuke would be walking me home tonight.” he hummed. Tanaka looked down at him thoughtfully.  
“Were you planning on avoiding me and my ugly face forever?” he asked only half joking. Ennoshita looked him in the eye. They were nice eyes, eyes he wanted to get lost in.  
“I said you had a scary face, not an ugly one.” he frowned. “But to answer your question. Yes. Yes I had planned on avoiding you forever.” Tanaka looked hurt, but Ennoshita was on a roll. “Sometimes its just easier to look at beautiful things from a distance.” he smiled warmly up at him. Tanaka looked shocked.  
“Beautiful?” he repeated, he’d never been called beautiful before, not ever.  
“Yes, like open flames.” Ennoshita giggled, blushing for saying something so strange.  
“Ennoshita?” Tanaka whispered, not looking at him for fear of what he would see.  
“Hm?” was all he could muster, after hearing his name said with such softness.  
“Can I kiss you?” he squeezed Ennoshita’s hands lightly, heart in his mouth as he waited for a reply.  
Ennoshita couldn’t breath, couldn’t move. He wanted nothing more than for Tanaka to kiss him. So naturally he said…  
“Yes.” he said breathlessly and then suddenly Tanaka’s lips were on his. They were warm and chapped and so electrifying that Ennoshita felt like he’d been hit by lightening. He didn’t want it to stop, but it did.  
He opened eyes he hadn’t realised he’d closed and saw Tanaka staring dreamily down at him, a warm smile on those wonderful lips.  
“More please.” Ennoshita shamelessly begged. Tanaka laughed but didn’t hesitate in kissing him again. Only this time he let go of Ennoshita’s hand and wrapped his arms around him, one around his waist and the other finding its way into his soft black hair, deepening the kiss as Ennoshita let his head tilt back, his lips parted in invitation.  
They stood there shamelessly for what seemed like hours, yet was mere minutes, wrapped up in each other and their kisses.  
They pulled apart with shy smiles and flushed cheeks.  
“Will you go out with me Ennoshita?” he asked bashfully. Ennoshita giggled.  
“Only if you call me Chikara.” he smiled.  
“Only if you called me Ryuu.” he grinned.  
“Ok Ryuu.” he blushed, biting his lip.  
“Ok Chikara.” he said, scuffing his foot on the pavement nervously.  
Ennoshita laughed again, finding their sudden shyness amusing.  
“Now, go away before I fall asleep in your arms.” he nudged him.  
“That doesn’t sound so bad.” he teased, regaining his confidence.  
“I meant its late and I’m tired. You dork.” he huffed half-heartedly.  
“Who you callin’ a dork, nerd.” he countered, laughing.  
“You obviously. Now go, before I kick your ass!” he mock scowled.  
“Ok, ok. I’m going.” he held his hands up in surrender and stepped back. “I’ll be coming back for you though.” he blushed again.  
“You’d better do!” Ennoshita demanded.  
“I will.” he smiled and started to walk away. “G’night Chikara!” he shouted, not caring who he disturbed.  
“Good night Ryuu.” he said with a shake of his head.

He was now dating Tanaka Ryuunosuke. That was _not_ how he’d expected this to end, but he didn’t mind.  
He’d always avoided trouble, but that didn’t mean it didn’t come to find him.  
He entered his flat, locking the door behind him. He smiled, finally he was home and for the first time in a while, he wanted to be somewhere else.  
With his delinquent. His thug. His boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and Hello.  
> This just randomly popped into my head and damaned to be written. So here it is!  
> I hope you liked it and thank you for reading this drivel all the way through.  
> Unfortunatly, I cant replace the time you wasted here. 
> 
> xxxx :D xxxx
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think. Kudo's are extreamly welcome too. :D :D X


End file.
